The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly having a shorting clip, and, in particular, to an electrical connector assembly comprising a pair of mating connector subassemblies and in which a double ended shorting clip is first automatically disengaged at one end from its associated metal terminals in one of the connector subassemblies to break a first shorting path when the mating connector subassemblies are connected together and thereafter is automatically disconnected at its other end from the associated metal terminals to break a second shorting path by a connector position assurance member so that the second shorting path across the metal terminals cannot be disconnected unless the mating connector subassemblies have been properly connected together.
In the handling of electrically energizable charges or igniters, it is common practice to provide a short across the wires or leads connected to the charge or igniter prior to the usage thereof. The short eliminates the possibility of static electricity or RF interference from generating a current flow or voltage drop across the leads which could produce premature accidental actuation of the charge or igniter. It is also known to employ an electrical connector means comprising mating connector subassemblies in which one has a shorting means in the form of a spring clip which is self biased toward a position in which it engages its associated terminals to provide a bussing shunt across the terminals when the connector subassemblies are disconnected and in which the other connector subassembly includes a cam means which engages the spring biased shorting clip to automatically disengage the shorting clip from its associated terminals subsequent to the mating terminals of the connector subassemblies engaging one another. In this arrangement the respective terminals of the connector subassemblies are first engaged with each other prior to the cam means of other connector subassembly disengaging the shorting means from its associated terminals of the one connector subassembly. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,191, which patent is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.